Monkey Mansion
Monkey Mansion (猿侯爵邸, Saru koushaku yashiki, Monkey Marquis Mansion) is an area accessible from Whipped Cream World. Features Monkey Mansion is a large and well-furnished mansion inhabited by monkey servants and large rotating ape heads. It contains many doors blocked off by parts of the scenery instead of usual trafﬁc cones, which may or may not indicate upcoming expansion of the area. The entrance hall contains two monkey servants, and you can access the rest of the mansion by climbing the stairs. Past the entrance hall are two paths – one on the northeast and one on the southwest sides of the main hall. The upper right path leads to a short hall ending in a prominent doorway leading to an isolated section of the Aquatic Cafe, with four intermediary doorways. Both of the doors on the north face of the hall lead to empty rooms with a single monkey servant, while the door on the southwest face leads to a large dining room with several plates and chairs, one of which is a regal-looking couch. The southwest path from the main hall has a single door, leading to a small room with another blocked-off door on the other side, and a pair of upward and downward stairwells. Heading to the lower floor leads to a short hall with two doors on the north face, one door on the south face, and another stairwell leading to the Monkey Mansion basement. The northeast door is unopenable, the northwest door leads to a room containing a strange creature covered in speckles, and the south door leads to an endless hall with several doors, all of which lead back to the original door. Meanwhile, going up the stairs leads to another hall with two doors on the north face and a door at the end. The two doors on the north lead to the same room, a room with a strange fish, and another door on the other end blocked by the water the fish is in. The door at the end of the hall leads to the main room of the Monkey Marquis. Monkey Marquis' hall is arguably the strangest room in the area. It contains strange red and purple tiles with plants of the same color, several monkey servants and heads flitting about, and other strange sights such as toucans standing by the entrance. The music is regal and imposing. Monkey Marquis himself, relaxing in his throne, is the biggest monkey of the mansion, with his strange purple and lavender striped coat. There is a single door on the east side. This door leads to the balcony, which resembles a black void, and contains two large toucans. Interacting with the void makes the screen pan up to reveal a giant with eyes going down its body, accompanied by a red sky and black clouds. 'Monkey Mansion Basement' The Basement area of the Monkey Mansion is home to many strange events. Enterable from the lowest area of the Monkey Mansion, the area is a dark, foggy, and eerie place. Many NPCs, both new ones and those from the Monkey Mansion itself. After entering the area and heading past a room with an object similar to a throne at the north end, the player stumbles upon a crossroads, marked by an odd tiled floor littered with monkey statues. To the west is a hallway housing a tall, caged NPC, and a dead end. Heading east, the player can find even more beings trapped behind bars, seemingly being watched over by the Mansion's inhabitants. Further west, a column of toucans merged with each other - some of which are headless - awaits. Two paths are once again available here. The upper path simply loops around back to the first caged NPC, while the lower path descends deeper into the basement. After navigating down another hallway, the player enters a larger area, with a few pillars in rows and another blockaded creature. There lies another pathway in the southwest wall of this room, which leads into one of the strangest areas thus far, a room nearly filled with rotating monkey heads. Navigating through the area isn't difficult, but requires the player to wait for the heads to move properly out of their way to get to the exist on the bottom right of the room. After exiting there, a long hallway ends in a hole in the wall, which the player can enter. The hole leads to yet another hallway, ending with a more furnished looking walkway and a door leading to Chess World. Urotsuki's Dream Apartments Parallels This world's layout resembles that of the Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. The entrance hall parallels the main hallway of the apartments, with the same northeast and southwest halls of the original area. The door placement is similar between the worlds. Likewise, Monkey Marquis himself could be seen as a parallel of Urotsuki, with the patterns on his coat and the placement of his room. The significance of this resemblance is unknown. Other parallel rooms are described here: *The dining table room parallels the Trophy Room. *The strange door at the end of the northeast hall parallels the door to the Dressing Room. This door, indeed, leads to a section of the Aquatic Cafe which contains a waterlogged dresser and several shirts, matching the parallels. *The lone door on the southwest hall with another blocked-off door parallels Seishonen's room. *The endless hall with the doors that all lead to its entrance parallels the Simple Street. *The Space Creature's room parallels the room with the long-haired girl and the razor blades. *The doorway to the basement parallels the shortcut to the Forest Pier. *The room on the upper floor with the fish and the door on the opposite side parallels the room in the original apartments which contained several boxes and the key door to the Developer Room. Directions Nexus → Graveyard World → Red Lily Lake → Butterfly Forest → Whipped Cream World → Monkey Mansion Gallery Monkey_Mansion_Dining_Hall.png|The Dining table. I think the chairs are like the trophies. MonkeyMarquisWeirdDoor.PNG|I wonder if the Marquis dresses back there. Monkey_Mansion_Space_Creature.png|Okay, this guy has nothing to do with the razor blade room, sorry. MonkeyMarquisEndlessHall.png|Aren't these doors supposed to lead to other places? Monkey_Mansion_Fish_Hall.png|I wonder if I can find the mansion's architect on the other side of that door. Monkey_Marquee.png|This guy must have some weird dreams. Screenshot from 2018-09-05 18-51-45.png|The balcony, found east of the Marquee's room. It seems as useless as Urotsuki's own balcony, but... Giant.png|Spooky. Monkey_Mansion_Second_Bedroom.png|The second bedroom Monkeymansionheads.png|A bit too many floating monkey heads for my liking... Category:Locations Category:2i9